narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arui Gobetsu
Arui Gobetsu (劫罰暗涙, Gōbetsu Arui; literally "Silent Tears of Eternal Punishment") is the current head-captain of the Hunter-nin devision of the ANBU corps of Kirigakure. He is famed due his enormous skills, including his master assassination abilities. Appearance Arui has light brown, spiky hair that reaches until near his neck. He has often been commented on his beautiful eyes, which are a deep blue in color. He appears as a tall, fit young man, with a good muscle build and a highly-trained physical state. As the ANBU captain, he commonly wears the ANBU uniform, even when not on a mission. He has the trademark ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder. His ANBU mask resembles a cat, and is white-colored with several purple swirls around the eyes and at the end of the cheeks. He is often seen with a denigrating smirk on his face to his opponents and other people who he has outsmarted. He wears his blade, Kamishini, on his right hip, indicating he's left-handed. While undercover or when he isn't at work, Arui prefers to wear simple clothes which appear kind of dusty. He wears a long, brown cloak together along with a dark brown hakama and a standard, gray kimono. He wears simple rice sandals and sometimes a straw hat. He keeps his katana hidden under the cloak, to avoid public interest. Personality Arui is known as a man who likes to have fun, a social figure who can throw in a joke even during the most serious of times. In battle, he likes to play around and taunt his opponents, and clearly has pleasure when they get annoyed. He is often seen with a smirk on his face, as if he knows something others don't. Despite this, he's a wise man, and has a great sense of duty and friendship: putting the village and the safety of his allies before himself. Protecting both of them at once, however, does causes him trouble from time to time. He is a man who "lives his life today", not thinking about the future, destiny or anything related, but grabbing any chance to have fun and taking on any challenge, regardless the danger to himself. In combat, he's generally quite serious, despite the above mentioned taunting of his opponents. He's very professional, and has the ability to utilize his surroundings effectively and finding and using his opponent's weaknesses against them. He has been noted to pick up small details, which comes in quite handy during his missions. He's very patient, as his job requires to wait for the right moment to strike. Therefore, he generally doesn't deliver much strikes, but that doesn't make them less lethal. apparently, Arui can be very reckless from time to time, accidentally forgetting his duty when in the heat of battle. This often leads to him getting lectured by the Mizukage. In his heart, Arui is very sad, due the trauma he suffered as a child while watching his mother being abused and murdered. Although he mostly hides this behind is everlasting smile, he has shown moments of great sorrow and grief, crying at moment when he's all alone. He has shown to really rely on the people around him to expel this inner depression, especially on the ones he loves, shown with Rin Tamaha and Ishiki Kazeyoshi. Lately, he hasn't shown anymore signs of his inner sadness, and it's unknown if he has overcome it or if he's simply hiding it very cleverly. But, as Ishiki states, it "can show up at any time", referring to his fragile situation and his daily confrontation with death and misery. History Arui was known as a prodigy during his childhood, highly favored by his teachers and envied by other students. During these days, he was always seen smiling, a custom he still does today. However, this shroud of perfection was merely an illusion, because Arui was highly depressive due the fact that his mother was killed when he was only three years old, watching the whole process of abuse and murder from his box. Due his father being working at that time, and his brother not old enough to realize what happened, Arui was the one who suffers from this the most. Arui completed his graduation with flying colors, excelling at every class in the academy. In fact, his skill was so great that people whispered he would become the next Mizukage someday. However, one day, Arui was walking on his own in the outskirts of of Kirigakure, he encountered a missing-nin, a robber who had participated in the murder on his mother. Blinded by rage, he unconsciously activated his Kekkei Genkai and used it to brutally kill the missing-nin. When people found him, they saw the little boy sitting at the dead body of the man, with a mocking smile on blood-covered his face. The Mizukage, both surprised and horrified by this happening, ordered Arui to be transplanted to the Hunter-nin devision, as such expertise and killing intent would come in handy there. Surprisingly, Arui rose to the top of said ANBU devision very quickly, achieving the status as Head-Captain in a very short period of time. Meanwhile, he fell in love with a chūnin who thought at the Ninja Academy, named Rin Tamaha. The two started a long-term relationship, causing Arui to temporarily lose his depression. However, a year or so later, Arui suggested to take Rin with him on a mission, to which she agreed. Despite the fact that it wasn't allowed, Arui did so because the missing-nin they had to hunt down was only a small one. This simple mission, however, resulted in a catastrophe when it turned out to be a spy of Otogakure, who had lured Arui and Rin into a trap. What followed was a big battle, and even though Arui was able to overwhelm the attackers, Rin got fatally wounded and died in his arms. Following Rin's death, Arui's former depression came back, which caused him, together with his sadness about the loss of Rin, to enter a state of recklessness, forgetting his duties and starting to drink heavily. After a while, however, the appearance of Ishiki caused him to overcome this state, falling in love once again and becoming the enthusiastic person again he once was. Until the day of today, the exact relationship between him and Ishiki is still unsure, but there are clear signs that they both have romantic feelings for eachother. Synopsis Abilities Arui is an extremely skilled shinobi, and has shown the ability to fight on par with the Raikage himself, whom suggested that Arui's skill should enable him to become a Kage himself.Family Ties: Arui Gobetsu vs Kuuden Shokku#The Clash of Blades!, 12th post He has shown great intelligence and the ability to adapt to nearly every situation. He became a member of the ANBU directly after he became a genin, passing the heavy Hunter-nin test with general ease, becoming the youngest person to ever attain this position. As a hunter-nin, Arui has shown an excellent understanding of the human body, to the point that he can take down an enemy with a single senbon through the use of Acupuncture. He has shown certain mastery of Seiyashi, and can use it to take down a chunin-level opponent with a couple strikes. However, he has admitted himself that he's outclassed by other members, shown when he was defeated within several seconds by Umi Hyūga due the advantage her Byakugan granted her in their little taijutsu spar. Onmyōdō Arui's main power sterns from his Kekkei Genkai, the Onmyōdō (陰陽道, Way of Yin and Yang). It is a "soul" Kekkei Genkai, as Arui names it, that is not passed down through genetics, but appears randomly across the world, similar to the Rinnegan. It is a rather unique and strange Kekkei Genkai which allows the user to generate their own type of energy (that is, akin to the physical and spiritual energy required to form chakra) which essentially overpowers the two "standard" ones, rendering the user unable to form any type of elemental ninjutsu, apart from Yin and Yang. Instead, it grants the user enhanced physical prowess and an extraordinary ability to manipulate "pure" Yin and Yang energy at a normally almost unattainable level. Due to his kekkei Genkai, is chakra is a silver:gray color instead of the normal blue. As mentioned before, the Onmyōdō is a Kekkei genkai that takes place in the soul, but Arui comments it's actually "sleeping" most of the time. Through heavy concentration for a period of time, Arui can "awake" it, entering a state he addresses as Inyō Mode. The energy from Onmyōdō then creeps outward, creating a rejection field that negates all other kinds of energy, including chakra, kinetic energy and even time. This creates a time dilation field, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, and thus creating sufficient enough time to counter them. This technique also renders any chakra-based attack that comes near Arui useless, as the chakra itself is forced back. Because the energy repels any other energy, Arui cannot use natural energy. This technique also has a drawback that ir repels light to some extent, rendering Arui blind. Arui however, can overcome this effect by relying on his Chakra Sea Technique as a sort of alarm system, if anything disturbs his chakra near him, he can react to that. Senjutsu Arui has received Sage training from his old sensei, whom was a sage himself, but was a unique case, as he was unable to absorb Natural Energy due his Kekkei Genkai. Through hard training and practice, he found an alternate method of using the profits of Sage Mode. While he cannot enter Sage Mode itself, he can create jutsu by drawing in natural energy into his vicinity and molding it directly, outside of his body. Because he has no elemental nature due his Kekkei Genkai, this caused no drawbacks, as he would be unable to add an element to the energy normally. Using this alternate technique, he can greatly enhance his normal jutsu, including his trademark technique Severing Void. However, he cannot use natural energy continuously, due the conflict with his Kekkei Genkai's unique energy. Swordsmanship Despite lacking in taijutsu as would fit for a head-captain, Arui's kenjutsu is absolutely at it's peak, gaining him the moniker He who cuts down God (彼はダウン神削減, karewa duanshin sakugen). His sword is named Kamishini (神キラー, God Killer), and is a silver-bladed katana which is famed due it's extreme cutting capacity. His mastery of kenjutsu is greater than most members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a testament to his great skill. He can easily rupture earth and water based-ninjutsu with his strength alone. His fighting style is so precise that it can cut apart wind-based ninjutsu aswell, and allow Arui to defeat a multitude of opponents without killing them by taking them down without hitting any vital spots. He has learned to combine Chakra Flow with his kenjutsu abilities, allowing for greater range and cutting capacity. Quotes Trivia *Arui's theme is The Best It's Gonna Get by Celldweller. References 0 Category:Characters